


Let Me In

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lap Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Quiet Sex, i can't write keith without a praise kink sighs, lights are off too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro and Keith miss the Garrison, but mostly each other.





	Let Me In

Keith's door beeped twice as he propped himself up to see who had come in - it was late in the castle, and most of the lights were out for the night, including Keith's room. He rubbed his eyes, trying to discern a face; the castle's crystal-like illumination did little to help distinguish the figure, but from height and build, Keith knew it was Shiro.

"Hey, Shiro," Keith whispered, his throat a little raspy. He _may_ have accidentally dozed off a little earlier than expected.

A pause. Then, "Did I wake you up?"

Keith could hardly hear Shiro's reply, but Keith shook his head. Realizing he probably couldn't see him either, Keith said, "No, come in."

Shiro tentatively stepped inside, the door automatically sliding shut behind him. He stood for a moment before saying, "I couldn't sleep. But I shouldn't keep you from sleeping."

Keith sat fully up, pulling back the covers and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "C'mon, Shiro. I've woke you up plenty of times before, especially at the Garrison. Even during finals week, when you _really_ needed sleep. Come over here."

Shiro sat beside Keith on the bed, close enough now that Keith could see he only had his tank top on and pajama pants. Keith couldn't help but smile - he loved to know that Shiro was at least partially relaxed. Or trying to be.

Keith scooted closer to Shiro, letting their sides touch. Almost by instinct, Shiro sighed, "I missed you."

Keith laughed softly before looking at Shiro's face. "Shiro, I'm right here. I'm with you all day."

"I know, I know. I mean, I miss when we were together at the Garrison. We would walk together, eat together, study together. Now, I have to sneak into your room to have a moment." Shiro turned to Keith, lifting his Galra hand to cup Keith's neck. Keith leaned into him, wanting to nuzzle even closer. The pressure on his neck was just enough to set him off.

After a moment, Shiro snorted. "Are you turned on?"

Keith nodded into his hand. "I like you wanting me."

Shiro leaned forward and let his lips meet Keith's, giving flighty kisses to his mouth. Keith tried to pull him in more, but Shiro kept them teasingly short.

"You need to sleep," Shiro said, his voice in a low gravel. Keith knew he had him.

"You need to shut up," Keith mumbled, pushing away Shiro's hand, and instead pulling his feet up onto the bed onto his knees. Shiro tried to move his legs, but Keith pressed them down into the mattress. "No. Stay there. You wanted in here."

Shiro looked like he was about to protest, but thought better of it, and just smiled. He kept his eyes trained on Keith's purple irises in the dim light - watching him crawl slowly over one of his thighs and seat himself firmly onto his lap, legs spread to either side of him.

It was too quiet, until Shiro let out a whimper as Keith moved his hips slowly over Shiro's crotch, rubbing lazy circles around his half-hard cock. Keith smirked, snaking his arms around Shiro's neck, letting his elbows rest on his broad shoulders. "Are you turned on, Takashi?"

"Fuck you," Shiro breathed as Keith started sucking on his collarbones, moving his hips slowly enough to make Shiro want to scream.

"Mhhhmm, I think I want you too," Keith flirted, licking a hot stripe up Shiro's neck to his ear lobe. "But I wanna be in your lap," He said, giving a gentle bite to Shiro's ear. Keith watched as Shiro threw back his head in a groan.

Too loud.

Keith heard a door slide open, and watched his own door. He could feel Shiro's heartbeat in his neck, just as worried as him. A moment later, the door shut again, and both boys exhaled.

Keith gave a little tug on Shiro's bangs. "You gotta be quiet, Takashi."

Shiro closed his eyes, grinding his hips up into Keith. "I can't help it. You drive me crazy."

Keith allowed himself a breathy moan as Shiro rutted against him, letting their dicks get some friction, even with their pants on.

Belatedly, Keith noticed Shiro putting his hands on Keith's upper arm, and one on his hip - and Keith immediately knew the hold. He quickly reversed Shiro's grip before he could flip Keith over onto his back, and instead pressed Shiro's spine firmly into the bed, with Keith looming over him.

The growl that came from Shiro had Keith's stomach melting into a hot pool of lava. "Keith, _please_."

Keith let himself breathe for a moment before grabbing a fist of Shiro's hair, holding him in place. He leaned forward to kiss him, letting Shiro's tongue slip into his mouth, only for a moment. Then, Keith pulled back, letting go of Shiro's hair. "I want to stay in your lap, _Daddy_."

Shiro met Keith's glare with widened eyes, then closed them quickly - and Keith could tell he was trying to keep quiet. Keith _knew_ Shiro wanted this - after all, they had talked about it - but Keith had never tried using it on Shiro. Not yet.

No one could say Keith wasn't one for surprises.

Keith stretched himself over Shiro's torso, letting his head rest against Shiro's sternum, while lazily dragging his finger under the hem of Shiro's pants. Shiro shuddered as Keith scratched a thin line around his hipbone. "I want to stay in your lap, Daddy," Keith said again, lifting up his head to see Shiro's face.

Shiro's eyes were still closed, but he opened his mouth - and closed it twice - before managing to mumble, "Whatever you want, baby."

Keith allowed himself a smile. He sat up, arching off Shiro's lap in order to drag his pants down. Shiro's boxers were already too tight for him - the only pair Keith had for him in his shack was from a year ago - but his cock was staining the front of them from how much he was leaking. Keith dipped his head down, mouthing his wet tongue over the bulge, and sucking the fabric.

"Fuck, fuck, Keith, fuck," Keith could hear Shiro's rapid chanting above him, and he pulled off. Keith blew onto the wet spot he had made, and Shiro shivered from the unexpected shock of cold.

Keith drew himself up to Shiro's face again, this time holding his cheeks between his hands until Shiro was forced to open his eyes to look at him. Keith kissed the top of his forehead. "Don't call me Keith," he whispered, smoothing back Shiro's hair. "I'm your baby. All yours."

Keith waited a moment for Shiro to nod before letting go.

As Keith sat up in Shiro's lap again, Shiro followed him, sitting himself up. Keith wiggled a little more in his lap until Shiro put his hands on Keith's hips, guiding him off. "I want to watch you take off your clothes, baby. Show me what's mine."

Keith's moan was stifled by a quick kiss that Shiro swooped in to give him as he lifted him to the side of the bed. Keith was glad he wasn't going to make him stand on the ground - Shiro knew he hated going barefoot on the cold floor.

Keith had undressed in front of Shiro hundreds of times before, but he knew he had to put on a show this time. He shyly lifted himself onto his knees, and he actually felt himself blush as Shiro openly stared at the tent in his pajama pants. Keith let his hands palm their way down his shirt as he crossed them at the bottom hem - lifting up his shirt aching slow above his head. After getting it to his neck, Keith shook his head and huffed. His voice was muffled by the fabric as he called, "Daddy, I'm stuck,"

He felt Shiro's hands on him in record time, quickly grabbing the fabric and yanking it off. Keith wanted to run a hand through his hair - he was certain it was completely messed up - but he knew better. Shiro would want to do that.

Almost by magic, Shiro smiled and lifted a hand to pat down Keith's fluffy hair. Keith preened into the sensation, letting his mouth slack open as Shiro ran his fingernails through his scalp, making the hairs on his arms raise. Shiro's other hand reached around Keith's back to run along his spine, making Keith shiver into Shiro's body. "Does it feel good, K- baby?" Keith smiled into Shiro's chest as he heard Shiro correct himself.

"It feels so good, Daddy," Keith sat back, feeling far too hard to be comfortable. Shiro wanting Keith to feel cared for was constant, but most of the time, Keith just loved the attention. Keith's face felt red, and he couldn't meet Shiro's eyes before he asked, "Daddy, am I doing okay?"

Keith timidly glanced at Shiro's face, and saw him blink. It didn't take long for it to register. "Of course baby. Come here," Keith scrambled into Shiro's arms, letting him lift Keith onto his lap again. Shiro rubbed Keith's back as he said, "Baby, you're such a good boy. You do everything perfectly, just like Daddy wants you to," Keith moaned, maybe a little too loud, but he couldn't care now.

Keith felt Shiro's hands on his pants. "Baby, take these off. Right here on my lap. Just push them down on the floor, I'll get them later."

Squirming out of his pants gave Keith an excuse to grind against Shiro, and he could tell they both needed it - Shiro didn't even berate him for it. He could hear the fabric softly hit the floor, and immediately felt exposed on top of Shiro, who still had his boxers and tank top on.

"Daddy-" Keith started to whine, but Shiro shushed him.

"You look so beautiful, baby," Shiro's voice was deeper as he pulled Keith closer to him, and Keith felt the blood rise to his skin. It was too hot in the room. Shiro's hand finally wrapped around Keith's cock, and Keith had to bite Shiro's shoulder to keep from shouting. Shiro hummed. "Mhhmmm, you're such a good boy for Daddy, keeping quiet. So good."

As Shiro began earnestly jacking him off, Keith gasped before his hips involuntarily lifted into Shiro's grasp, and Shiro had to push him back down. "Baby, you have to stay sitting on my lap," Shiro warned, and Keith had to do everything in his willpower not to whine. "That's what you wanted, right?"

Keith nodded, before a pinch in his side prodded him to speak. "Yes, Daddy, yes please."

Shiro spit into his hands before stroking Keith's dick again, letting his fingers dip around the head and slit. Keith arced up out of his lap as he reached down with his other hand to play with Keith's balls. He had to brace his arms on Shiro's thighs to keep from falling backward, but he felt like his elbows would give out any second.

Keith finally felt enough tension building up in his stomach that he clung to Shiro, ready to cum into his hands.

"Are you close, baby?" Shiro said, absently stroking the shaft of his dick, using the other hand to turn Keith's face so he could kiss his cheek.

Keith felt a sob wrack up. "Yes, I'm so close, Daddy. Really close."

Shiro pulled his hand off, and Keith could hardly stay upright. "Good. Baby, go get your lube."

Keith flushed. He didn't know why, but he was always embarrassed when Shiro made him get the bottle. Especially now, with his cock hard and pink.

That's probably why Shiro made him get it.

As he turned back to Shiro, he caught him sliding out of his underwear, and discarding them on the floor next to the rest of Keith's clothes. Shiro's dick was pretty hard considering that Keith hadn't even touched him yet - Keith knew how big he was, and felt his own cock twitch in response. Keith met Shiro's gaze, and knew Shiro had caught him staring. Keith looked away from Shiro's smirk.

"Come here, baby," Shiro said, grasping his cock. He gave a jolt that made Keith want to laugh as he started to move back. But Shiro stopped stroking himself, instead saying, "Stop. I want you to crawl onto my lap, baby. Like you did before. Come sit on Daddy."

Keith hated the instant desire to fulfill that wish even as he dropped onto all fours. He arched his back as he crawled, desperately trying to let his cock rub against the bed. He whined softly as he dipped far enough to skim the mattress. He could feel his nipples harden against the sheets, and he risked a look at Shiro. Keith felt himself swallow at the sight, knowing he'd drool otherwise - Shiro was jerking off while watching Keith crawl towards him, his cock huge, curved, and streaked with wet beads of precum. Shiro's face was pink, and his mouth was open in a silent moan as he quickly stroked himself.

Keith made a mental note to suck Shiro's dick in the morning.

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Keith made himself take as long as possible to reach Shiro, stretching into the mattress and grinding his hips in circles just to tease him. Right as he reached Shiro's thigh, Keith laid his head beside him and locked eyes with Shiro as he mouthed "Daddy," and fucked into the sheets one last time.

Shiro looked down at him like he was about to lose any form of self-restraint.

Keith rolled back onto his stomach and sat up to hook himself onto Shiro's thigh, riding him slowly as Shiro slowed his own pace. He was sweating - the white bite marks on his lips were turning into dents - and Keith knew he'd be a wreck after this.

He almost felt sorry.

Keith gently shifted into Shiro's lap, cradling him with his legs spread apart, and wove his own fingers between Shiro's on his cock. Together, all four of their hands could barely cover all of him.

"Let me take over, Daddy," Keith tilted his head to catch Shiro's chaste kiss as he nodded.

Shiro's reply came out in a huff. "Thanks, baby."

Keith loved Shiro's cock - when it was hard like this, it curved to his right, and Keith knew exactly how to hold his hands from memory. Keith loved it even more when he had to take him in his mouth at an angle, and it reached all the way to the back of his throat-

Keith stopped himself from thinking too much.

Keith hadn't noticed Shiro grabbing the bottle that Keith had fetched until he heard the click of the cap closing. Keith stopped moving his hands, but kept them on Shiro as he watched him lube up his fingers.

"Baby, keep stroking Daddy. Just sit up some. You're doing such a good job, baby."  
'  
Keith nodded, letting himself feel lightheaded for a second before starting to stroke Shiro again. Keith knew he had to relax, especially as Shiro leaned forward, ready to press into him. Keith felt Shiro's first finger fit inside him, and sighed as he crooked his finger like he knew Keith liked.

Shiro's free hand wrapped around Keith's dick, and Shiro leaned into him to whisper, "Good job baby. You're gonna take two more, okay?"

Keith shivered, starting to feel overwhelmed by how many places Shiro was touching him. He loved feeling so close to him. "Okay, Daddy. I will."

Shiro began moving his finger, slowly pulling all the way out to put the second one in. "God, baby. You're tight. You're going to feel so good," Shiro groaned as he pushed Keith closer to him, letting their dicks rub against one another. Keith hissed as Shiro sped up his thrusts at the same time, seeing white flashes when he closed his eyes. Shiro knew him too well to do anything but make him feel absolutely wonderful.

"Daddy," Keith breathed, trying to force words out fast enough, "Daddy, I'm going to come-" Keith couldn't help the sudden string of cum that appeared on Shiro's tank top, a thick stripe smeared down the front of it. Keith was panting, and Shiro's fingers stilled inside him for a moment.

Shiro's voice was concerned, but calm. "Baby, are you okay?"

Keith nodded, hardly catching his breath. "It was just a lot."

"Do you think you can come again, baby?"

Keith looked up at Shiro, wiped some of the cum off the other boy's hands, and stuck his fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue curl around them, licking all the cum off. Shiro watched him in a trance, barely moving until Keith raised and lowered himself onto Shiro's fingers.

Smiling dazedly, Shiro pulled out his fingers to add the third one, and Keith crooned. He felt himself spread open by Shiro's hands and wanted to make noise - any noise at all - but Shiro's hand quickly came to cover his mouth, as if he could tell.

There was still small remains of Keith's cum that had dripped between Shiro's fingers, and Keith wasted no time in licking it off as Shiro thrust his fingers into him. That seemed to set him over the edge, though, because when Shiro pulled out, he reached for the lube again.

"I want you so bad, baby," Shiro poured more lube onto his dick as Keith sat himself up. "You're so good baby, and you're all mine."

Keith put his arms on Shiro's shoulders, poised above his lap. He loved how much Shiro had taken care of him tonight, but he knew Shiro needed to be taken care of too. Biting Shiro's earlobe again, Keith whispered, "Daddy, let me do all the work. You can just sit there. I want to do this for you. Do whatever you want to me. I'm yours, Daddy."

Shiro couldn't do anything but nod.

That was enough for Keith. He lowered himself onto Shiro's tip, knowing the stretch would only be more from here. After his head was in, Keith dipped up and down, teasing Shiro already. From the muffled "Oh god," he heard Shiro stifle, he knew he could handle him.

Keith pressed down further, his thighs starting to shake from keeping him up for so long. He felt Shiro's hands instinctively slip under them to offer some support, and felt his nails dig into the soft skin there as he bottomed out.

"Daddy," Keith whined, desperately trying to keep still with all of Shiro in him, "Daddy, you're so big-"

"Fuck," Shiro rested his head on Keith's shoulder, letting out a small cough. "Keith, fuck."

Letting his name slide, Keith raised his hips, slowly beginning to roll them, letting his half-hard cock drag against Shiro's stomach. "Daddy, you're too big for me, I can barely move," Keith tried not to smirk as Shiro let out a long, tenuous groan.

Keith moved Shiro's head, tilting it so that he could suck on his neck while raising his hips off Shiro's pelvis. Keith's balls felt so good against Shiro's skin that Keith shivered - causing Shiro to buck up into Keith. Keith rubbed his teeth into a hickey as punishment, and Shiro cursed.

"Baby, I'm begging you-"

Keith cut him off quickly with a kiss, almost pulling off Shiro's dick completely before sinking back down again. Shiro's yelp was swallowed by the sounds of the mattress dipping as Keith finally started to pick up pace.

Shiro's fists were bunching up the sheets, and Keith could feel his toes starting to curl as Shiro's cock was thrust inside him. Shiro's impatience got the best of him, and he started to meet Keith's hips with his own as he bucked up into him. Keith could hardly keep himself from making a sound, but every "Daddy," he managed to moan sent Shiro into a frenzy. Keith was ready to come a second time as Shiro leaned forward to press his mouth against Keith's in a messy kiss. Lips were accidentally bitten and teeth clashed, but Keith could still hear Shiro warn him, "Keith, I'm about to come, baby," as he tried to pull out.

Keith forced himself back down, earning moans from both of them. "God, Shiro, just come inside me, _please_ ," Keith moaned, and he _knew_ someone standing in the hall could have heard him.

Shiro grappled Keith's hips and pulled him down onto his cock as Keith felt his cum start to fill him up, some already sliding out onto the back of his thighs. Keith didn't last much longer, he only gave a few strokes to himself and he was coming again onto Shiro's tank top.

After the initial rush faded, Keith pulled himself off Shiro's lap and tried half-heartedly to clean himself and Shiro. Shiro stirred after awhile, and Keith pulled his torso up enough that he could use Keith's pillow. Keith decided he could wrangle his stained tank top off in the morning, and crawled into bed beside him.

Some things never change. But Keith was glad these beds were bigger than at the Garrison.

*****

The next morning, the group would wonder why the two of them where missing breakfast.

Unfortunately, Lance would have heard why.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just wanna write smut you know. that relatable feel. anyway catch me on tumblr @paladinlion go stop by and say hi


End file.
